The Huntress and Her Servant
by Sanguine Sanctus
Summary: Humans are handy creatures and the Yautja realise this, so they take some for themselves. Though how will a young human man brought to an alien world by an belligerent and single minded Yautja huntress deal with such a drastic change to his life, especially now that he is under the ownership of such a female. Will the lone huntress reconsider her ways? or will she break him in two?
1. A Mere Servant

**The Huntress and Her Servant**

The open market was busier than usual, no surprise, as today of all days was a cause for festivities, especially for the Yautja. However the centrepiece of today's surge of activity held an opposing opinion collectively, rightly so, most forms of sentient life did not take kindly to slavery. Humans had become a common and popular form of slave to own, their sheer diversity and range of skills proved for a desirables population to draw from.

Hunters, Lords, Traders and all manor of Yautja gathered to peruse what was for sale. Standard procedure for purchasing a slave usually went on a first come and first serve basis. Often it was the males who sold first he strongest were bought as labour slaves, arena fighters or general workers meanwhile the females often found roles in scholarly positions, medicinal aids as well as within the world of Trade and economy. Although these were not rules, as the role of the slave was dependant on the owner, it was a common enough observation.

Despite the dourness of the position of a slave not all lived harsh lives, the harshest were those of attendants of the warriors or hunters and fighting within the arenas. Some smiles could be seen within the markets, workers trading healthy banter with each other, Yautja could be found praising a Human slave for returning a weapon in better condition than what it was. Though slave was what a Human could interpret of the position the meaning for the Yautja was more akin to having a pet, though if that pet were sapient and capable of advanced tasks. It was dishonourable for a master to mistreat those that served them as it was disrespectful for a slave to spit in the face of those who cared well for them.

Everyday the heat was excessive, it was unavoidable, though there was little to complain about as shade was abundant. It was a rapid discovery the Yautja found out about the Humans they brought back home, although they too seemed to enjoy the innovation to remove the brunt of the suns burning rays. With the influx of extra hands, to work or aid in whatever way they needed, the masters had been witness to a change in their society. No longer was the pinnacle of social standing to be found in being an accomplished hunter, a wise elder or even the greatest craftsman of arms. The fabric of society had a new tapestry woven within it, not altering the original piece though changing its form enough to be distinguishable, now one's servants could bring honour to a name or clan.

A distinguished servant could attain respectable rank within such a society, even a freedom of their own, thus the more servants of good name that were produced the higher the position that could be attained. After all nothing is more valuable than a loyal helper.

Such a loyal servant was making their way through the winding backstreets of the centre city, cutting out the busier paths, the more experienced would often take such shortcuts. Though crime was nearly non-existent in a society of honour bound warriors, this did not mean under handed dealings did not exist nor that unsavoury members of society did not exist. With this knowledge came caution yet some tasks were worth the risk.

He stood decently tall for a human, though even the tallest humans fell short compared to their Yautja masters, wearing clothes that only could be compared to linen. Modest enough to cover the essential parts of the body yet practical enough for the heat. A deep red fabric wrapped around his head while a cloak of sunset orange fell over his shoulders, ending at the knees, whereas simple white fabric covered the upper part of his torso, allowing the abdomen to breath. Leather belts and sashes held pouches or other items of interest, though a cloak of such a length could conceal many things. Below the waist earthly coloured shorts stopped below the knee, a sharp complement to the olive tanned skin, yet it was simple sandals that clad his feet.

Attire like this was not a strange sight though most Yautja took interest in a human roaming on their own accord, for better or worse this was the level of attention it brought. Go unnoticed it did not, much to the exasperation of the loyal servant, as a trio of loincloth wearing Yautja blocked his exit from the backstreet, not too far away from his intended destination.

Out of the three, only one stood out, the leader seemed to have longer locks than the others as well as some reasonable muscle mass. This one held out his palm, signalling a clear intent to stop the Human, as the other two flanked his sides.

"Ooman why are you without your master?"

Appearing smug in their bullying of the servant it was a surprise for them to hear an heavy sigh. "No doubt awaiting my arrival, are you done playing games? My master will be displeased to go unattended".

Almost at a loss for how to handle being dismissed by a servant much less be told they were wasting time, this clearly struck a nerve. "Oh, I see Ooman, you are clearly disobeying your master and trying to run? Shameful" The leader of the brigands squared up to the smaller servant, looking down as his mandibles shook with anticipation.

"Very well, you can inform my master of your intentions".

The Yautja interjected. "You won't make it to yo-"

"You misunderstand. I will leave and bring my master to question you, if I am to be late then you should at least provide an explanation". Smugness became anger, this male clearly took pride in bullying those weaker than him. Which explained his lack of maturity, a clan or mate.

Rearing his fist back the Yautja yelled. "Learn your place Ooman!".

**Not too far away...**

'Where is he? This is the latest he has ever been'.

A lone huntress stood outside the docking port, seeming more bewildered than impatient, her towering form seemed to repulse many of the workers and hunters flowing through the docking port and into the city. Being 10ft tall, armed heavily and hefting a large trophy skull, most assumed that such a female had recently completed a hunt and as such wished to bask in the success of her triumph.

Which she would have done sooner had her servant arrived.

'Enough of this, I know the route he takes, if I follow his usual path I should find him'.

Her steps made sure that all who heard them knew she was agitated, not to be trifled with and not in the mood for games. Like any female they disliked being uninformed and having to deal with lustful stares of brain dead males, the line between species was not so defined as many believed. With weapons and armour touched by combats marks, blood and chips, her dominating physique and a skull half her size held under one arm it was no wonder Humans and young male Yautja especially where in a hurry to get out of her way.

It did not take long for her to encounter her servant, though not in the circumstance she presumed, when she laid eyes on him it was to see a human sat beside three Yautja males tied and bound by all four limbs. All unconscious, some drooling, though they meant little to her at this point in time. Her point of interest stood the greet her and bowed from the waist, there was little chance she would remain annoyed with him yet she needed to demand respect.

"I apologise for failing in my task Master, I had to see to an obstruction on my path, these three would not tell me why there were intent on disrupting my duties". He took a moment to eye her prize. "You come back victorious again, I had no doubts". She was glaring at him, he could tell, the bio mask did nothing to hide years of familiarity. "Would you like me to cook a feast for you? The hunt must have given you an appetite". Despite her terrifying visage he simply smiled knowingly at her, having to crane his neck to do so.

"Hah, perhaps, I may forgive you only if you manage to appease my hunger".

He knew she couldn't stay annoyed with him for long.


	2. Huntress Alone

**The Huntress and Her Servant **

_It was a different world, alien and strange, the air was almost sickening the first time she had to breath it in without her mask, the huntress gagged upon inhaling the polluted air. Gigantic clusters of humans, gathered as close as possible, within their tall, bright, towers. Primitive vehicles, spewing their toxins, illuminated the night as they ceaselessly navigated the maze of streets and alleyways. Despite her disdain for this jungle of stone it was interesting to witness the humans and their practices, customs went from the personal to the collective degree, although humans were not a favoured prey of hers she did find herself observing them less as a predator...More as a simple admirer. _

_Humans, for all their failings, were some of the most interesting creatures she had come across on her travels across the stars. Some sat in the dark corners of the hidden streets, thankful that the rain tonight was warm as the day had been, meanwhile a few select ones wore specific clothing which denoted their station in Human society, although this was not always the case. The truly curious Humans roamed in groups, usually in the night, wearing similar if not the same garbs to show unity. These Humans would then get into conflicts with Humans of a similar nature yet their foes would be slightly different in colour or dress, their difference was sometimes the reason for their violence while others it was not. Some of these Humans simply enjoyed inflicting pain on their own kind and stealing from them, dishonourable, they are what she would call "Bad Blood"._

_There was no clan here, nor a party to hunt with, just her and the prey she desired. In her mind there was no better way to hunt, how could there be? _

_She had once tried to hunt with others, though this proved too problematic, many males desired her and would spend their days on the hunt trying to earn her approval instead of earning their trophies . On the opposite hand if there were too many females, that was when things could get violent, prideful and territorial especially if their mates attempted to court her. A Huntress could do without many of these distractions. This Huntress was happy just as she was, a reflective stalker of worthy prey that was not bound by clan tradition or their mate's desires._

_One group had caught her eye tonight, mainly for their sheer disgusting nature, they threw their weight around and had even killed a few Humans that night. They wore dark leather and long footwear that reached their knees, it seemed to be a custom for them to place metal spikes and studs on these garments. Different forms of styling their hair seemed to have some significance as did the markings that they created on their flesh or the metals that pierced various parts of their anatomy. Humans really did find altering their bodies fascinating._

_Although this group had recently stopped outside of another Human building, as if waiting for something, it had been a substantial amount of time before something sparked their interest. The Huntress could not see the subject of their interest as it seemed to be within the building she was perched on, even as she looked down to the alleyway all she could see were the "Gang" as they called themselves shouting loud in the Ooman tongue while shouting some of their profanities, many of which she had become accustomed with. _

_She remembers this night so fondly because that was the night she met him, when everything changed for her, though that would be saying that it was not she who also flipped his world onto it's head. _


	3. Welcome Home

**The Huntress and Her Servant **

Once the penitent Servant had guided his Huntress to her home, the walk there filled with a brief explanation of her exploits whilst on the hunt, yet once officially welcoming her back home he began to attend to some very important customs. First was the duty of unburdening his benevolent master of her armour and weapons, considered very important and integral to the trust between the yautja and human, as the servant would be expected to strip their master bare before returning their equipment to its popper place before bringing back clothing of their masters choice or preference. Although as his Master's home housed only the two of them she opted to stay nude. The second duty was to provide the correct hospitality to the master, through means of comfort and sustenance, although this may seem like a final stage of welcoming. No, quite to opposite, it is an integral middle point. Here is the point where the Servant guided his Master to a well organised arrangement of luxurious pillows and sheets, mainly composed of silk and linen materials, which was surrounded by ceramic bowls of exotic fruits while a large pouring jug was placed to the side.

"Hm, you have done well". The Huntress looked approvingly at the preparations he had made for her, though she could not show too much appreciation and ruin the game.

He bowed deeply from the waist with his right palm placed over his heart, a gesture developed by the humans to show sincerity in gesture before educating the slaves became common as well as the latest translation technology. "I am honoured my mighty huntress, please be content with my offering of hospitality, am I free to prepare the celebratory feast as well as your requested bath?"

It was the slight smile he wore when being so formal that revealed how much he delighted in treating her in such a manner, she would not complain, he had long been able to read her body language and expressions. "While I expect nothing less of you, I will admit, I am always pleasantly surprised". Her praise was given whilst pouring a cup of yautja alcohol. "Though I will reserve judgement till all your duties have been fulfilled".

Whilst she threw her head back to let the drink glide down her throat, in a manner most common to her race, the Servant could do nothing but take the chance to admire her led upon luxurious sheets, surrounded by food and alcohol whilst her impossibly large and muscular physique rippled and bulged with every slight motion. It was like a scene from a piece of art depicting the gods of ancient Greece. "I wouldn't have it any other way".

He left to finish preparations for her feast by ensuring the slow cooking meats were ready to be taken of the fire, also that the spices had marinated properly to provide the right flavour, going after this was a broth full of vegetables that was for humans a hearty meal in itself. These two meals would be enough to sate his Master's hunger till after her bath when another two course meal would be prepared. After this was attended too her moved through the main chamber where his Master was currently lounging before going into a more private chamber far into the back, past her private quarters and armoury, in order to begin drawing the hot water needed for her bath as well as mix the right oils with the correct flowers as to attain the necessary effect his Master required. This was left to the judgement of the Human serving, one that while not always right must be met with respect for the amount of effort placed into the act.

It did not take long for the Huntress to notice the distant sound of cascading water and to catch the scents on the air. Already she was pleased with his work, though there was an order to these things and if she was too hasty then the game would be in jeopardy. She took to this game as she would any hunt, with her whole self focussed and ready to endure as a patient hunter should.

The sound of pouring water twinned with the scent of home cooked meals brought a wave of serenity over the Huntress, it was something that had taken time to become used to, after all she had left the fold of her clan a long time ago to pursue her own path. Naturally this developed issues regarding trust, allowing someone to live around her much less tend to her needs was a hurdle in itself, it had taken time to craft the bond they now had. One of unquestionable loyalty, where all they each wanted to do was protect one another and thrive together.

"Your bath is ready my Master!" His call echoed from the bathing chamber.

Finishing a fruit she enjoyed the cool juices that dribbled onto her chest, a plan already forming in her mind. Leaving the core of the dark purple treat behind she made her way over to the chambers where, no doubt, her servant awaited her. As she made her way there her muscles tensed in anticipation, almost as if she was on the hunt again, her posture that of a prowling beast searching for it's prey. Her anticipation peaked when she saw the curtains leading to the bath slightly open allowing steam to steadily flow outwards, upon the hot air came the powerful scent of tantalising flora. Pulling the fabric aside her silhouette halted all light from entering the room for a moment, allowing her a glorious sight, making the candle light within the chamber further define the shadows that lined her servant's well honed physique. Although It lacked the tough patterned hide of her race it was the way his ooman flesh was soft to touch yet the muscle underneath paralleled this in the way it coiled and rippled. While the water reflected shards of light which refracted across him further accentuation the tanned hue of his flesh, once a much paler shade. This on top of the waves of dark chocolate waves of hair that were long enough dip into the water, how it flowed across him, made her wish that this game could simply end so that her prize could be claimed, he was getting better or maybe she was growing impatient.

Wading into the large bath she took her appropriate seat across from him, lounging within the warm water. Her legs crossed over, water dripping from her clawed toes, in an act of feminine sass that she only truly developed around him. "The usual then Master?"

The Servant swiftly found his place before her where she then lifted a foot and held it up for him, with her leg stretched fully. "I hope you have not forgotten what to do while I was on the hunt?"

Steadily has hands raised to the offered foot, talons looking especially threatening, then began to knead and massage the soles. Working over the individual joint and muscles that bunched up during her athletic activities, the way yautja jump he couldn't believe their knees were not powder by the age of 40 never mind living to the thousands with good health. His tender touch worked the tension out of her calf and then began the work on her powerful thighs, the tough muscle barely had any give when he rubbed and kneaded the thoroughly worked limb.

His tender yet vigorous work ensured both her legs were seen to, leaving a very pleased Huntress to bath in the ministrations of her diligent servant. Once assured by her trills and purring that his work on her lower limbs was complete the Servant began to massage her great arms, bulging biceps and straining triceps included. To do this she sat between his legs within the bath so that his hands could do their full work across her upper body.

Savouring the primeval sensuality that came from feeling the physique of a creature that could tear him apart like wet paper yet knowing that same creature was as kindly to you, almost as if you were an adored pet. Her back arched and coiled as over the next two hours his hands once more proved just how further ahead humans could be from time to time, not that she would say that to him. Even once the work was done she simply rested against his chest, their bodies naked and bared fully to one another, her purrs had become an ambient echo while her dreadlocks were played with in a loving manner. While they were not truly dreadlocks or hair by human standards it was much simpler to call them as such, it helped many new servants adapt to their masters easier rather than throwing new anatomical terminology at them.

"I have found a way of saying your name, it took me a while but I figured it out".

"Mmh, what would that?"

"Terasu, it sounds simple but I had to go through a few languages, it sounds almost like Amaterasu which is a goddess of the sun in one of our religions". Her head craned further into his chest at this, her body sunken mostly underwater and stretched across the bath to do so.

"You decided on this why?"

This was not an unappreciative tone, far from it, yautja were just extremely blunt in their ways. "Because in many ways you astound me, when I witness you there is a radiance about you that simply blinds me to the rest of reality, you are powerful but not belligerent. At once you are heavenly majesty and primal fury".

Turning over so that she could face the human who complimented her so. As she did her heavy breasts fell upon his lap while she nonchalantly rested her chin upon her hands, elbows propped on his thighs. "No what do you seek to gain from naming me under your human tongue?"

His smug expression almost threw her off entirely. "I wanted a name to scream".


	4. The Tempered Child

**The Huntress and Her Servant**

_It had gone too far, he knew it had, but there was nothing to be done now. What happened, had happened, all that was left was to deal with the consequences. Something he was quite used to by now, you had to when you are an only child with a heroin addicted mother. Though some might argue this was why he ended up in his current predicament, the need to not rely on others and be strong on ones own is sometimes the greatest flaw a person can have. _

_Thankfully in his early years he had learned that one thing drew the line between scavengers and predators in nature and it was strength. Typically gangs capitalise on romanticising the gang life to disaffected youths, easy targets and better meat shields, this way you have no escape by the time your neck deep and all out of options. Growing up in Manchester Markus Blackfield got to know the local gangs well, he had known the others from previous areas he had lived in, while people claimed it wasn't bad like America where there was so much gun crime happening he knew better than to be so naive. Bad people did bad things despite the law, knives are terrifying in the hands of idiots and drugs destroy people body, mind and soul. _

_After one bad fight with a bunch of older kids from a rival gang he found himself in pain, humiliated and craving revenge all the while wanting to die. So strange how the human brain desires retribution along with self persecution. It was at that point he met a man who changed his life around, and a strong old bastard he was, Tadao Saito the owner of a small martial arts gym though it was well known in the right circles. His father was Japanese, coming to England to find new opportunities and opened a dojo which was passed to his son, though his mother was English and owned a small teahouse across from where he opened the dojo. _

_Manabu had watched the fight happen, it was both parties fault after all, then gone to check on the boy after his assailants had left. What did this middle aged, concerned citizen, have to say to a bloody fifteen year-old? _

_'Next time you should win'._

_When little Markus asked what the bloody hell he meant by that the man just laughed and brought the boy to his dojo, cleaned up the lads wounds and gave him an choice. Keep going one scrap to the next, never thinking about tomorrow, like a starving dog or take control of his own life and never be the one on the ground, bloodied and beaten, again. _

_Over seven years Markus had run ins with his old gang and even the old rivals he came across, none of the others really escaped besides him and those that did he never saw again. It took time but Mr Saito taught a young boy how to look after himself, helped him study and come out of education with fairly decent grades. Part-time work in the dojo helped keep him afloat along with other odd jobs around the city while he was waiting to be accepted into a university. _

_Markus learned that everything was a choice, even your death troughs._

_Now a month away from receiving his acceptance or rejection letters his old gang had gathered outside the dojo, not wanting to cause a trouble for Mr Saito he made sure all the students left while he stayed inside. After a few minutes when the hall had cleared and after checking that Mr Saito was safe in the back, counting tuition fees and costs, Markus walked out to meet the unruly group. _

_Unfortunately he knew one thing they did not. He knew he would win, while they had yet to know the fight had started. _


	5. Sweet Nectar

**The Huntress and Her Servant**

Sweet yet bitter, love and labour fused, despite the bath they were both slick with sweat once more. Flanked on each side by limbs that could pop his skull like a cherry, that was the thrill, meanwhile the Huntress ground against his wanting tongue in a heated craze. Trilling and roaring in delight as his nimble muscle found the right rhythm, timed with her thrusts, allowing his tongue to pierce deep into her. He thanked all the gods that she ensured enough pillows supported his neck else he was certain it would no longer be attached to his body.

Time had been lost but he knew that it had to of been some time as her nectar dripped down his throat and his loins ached fiercely, every twitch and throb beginning to ache more. Her scent was all he could inhale while the sight of her slick, shining, abs and bouncing breasts were all that he could see except for when she looked down to stare into his eyes which she would always do when close to the brink. Which she did as her walls began to clench around his tongue, eagerly he anticipated her coming orgasm, an assault on her swollen nub brought her to a face quenching, wall shaking finale.

Rolling into soft furs and firm pillows his giant maiden panted as she attempted to gain respite. Such an attempt would not be allowed, not after how long she had maid him wait. The sudden grip on her hips startled her before she was dragged into his hips, the swollen and blistering tool he would use to penetrate her rubbing against the still slick lips. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, a swift motion that required more strength than most would expect, his gaze locked onto hers as his rod began to sink into her wet depths.

What is akin to a grunt and a growl emanated from her throat as he slammed his length into her, a echoing slap testament to the force behind the thrust, he gave pause to allow her the proper time to adjust. Once her eyes returned from the back of her skull his pounding commenced, in earnest too, each thrust followed by a wet slap as their flesh met again and again, over and over, yet the sensation of his hot sack smacking her rear brought a perverted pleasure to the Huntress.

Her large hand gripped his head before dragging his face between her breasts that practically engulfed him. The retort? Make her scream. The speed and weight of each thrust increased causing her grip to be weak long enough for the loyal yet humble servant to take one breast into his mouth. She knew. He knew too. It brought him great pleasure to know her weaknesses, much more to exploit them. Sucking, licking, biting as well as every other way to tend to her sensitive breasts he did, something Yautja do not practice in intimacy. Yet her severe sensitivity caused her head to be thrown back, giving her lover yet another opening, now squatting over her his length now fell with greater force hitting her deeper than before.

To say her fellow huntresses were jealous of her intimate tales would be an understatement. Alas she knew each tell his body gave and from the way he throbbed wildly inside her as with the vibration of grunting against her lavished nipple it was all too clear. He was going to burst, how she had missed the feeling whilst on the hunt, the primal satisfaction of being bred. Wrapping her arms around him she squeezed tight while whispering sweet encouragement to empty himself entirely. The next thrust released what she desired deep within her, hot and explosive, as the last few desperate thrusts served only to drain him further. Bringing her over the edge once more, one may say too many.

Both lovers collapsed into each other, tight and warm, satisfied beyond all means. If only this sweet moment of peace was not interrupted by a mighty force crashing against the front door.


End file.
